Linux Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome, if you are on this page then you must be thinking about helping Linux Wiki. We appreciate anything people can do to help, and if you need help helping us, we are ready to assist you how ever you need. Knowledge of Linux in any form is welcomed and of course appreciated but ,you don't have to be a Linux wizard to join this wiki. 'Beginners and Veterans' * : if you are a beginner or just need a refresher on how to edit on a wiki, this is a good place to start. Here you will find information on adding content, formatting and the tools available to users. *Policies and Guidelines: it's always a good idea to find out what you can and can't do before hand. Although this is a recommendation, please be aware it's Admins job to remind users about the rules. *Content Criteria: this is the place where you will find details on content and what is and is not acceptable. *Plagiarism: Unfortunately we need to point this out at the start. At times it is too easy to copy and paste information but in most instances that is considered plagiarism. We recommend you read our policy on this subject so there is no confusion from the start. *User Guidelines Last but not least these are recommendations on user behaviour on the site, always a good idea to check this out. Basically, just play nice and all will be good! 'How You can Help' The following items are several ways you can help Linux Wiki, they range from basic editing to large projects and on going maintenance. 'Stubs' Stubs are articles that lack information or have been fixed and need the stub tag removed. If you want to help with stubs, it's always a good place to start for experts and beginners alike. 'Cleanup' Pages that need cleaning up either editing for grammar, spelling,formatting, redundant links, unbiased statements, length etc. If you want to help with this go here Cleanup see also Long Pages 'Non Neutral Point of View' NNPOV or Non Neutral Point of View pages are designated such when they appear to be biased, inaccurate, or sound like an advertisement. Although this list can be small, they need to be worked. If you feel like you can help with this feel free to do so. 'Projects' Projects are group efforts to either fix issues on the wiki or create a large undertaking. At present there is one project in launch mode and another nearly ready to launch. 'New Distro Box Project' This project aims to bring in a new distro box to relieve the excess creation of data entries created by the old one. This is a large undertaking as the majority of pages on the wiki are Distros Further explanation can be found on the project page. 'New Desktop Box Project' Much like the New Distro Box Project this project aims to achieve the same thing only with the Desktop box entries. The same issue exists with the Desktop infobox. Because of the nature of the box excessive data is being created, this project aims to fix that. For more information go to the New Desktop Box Project page. 'Defunct Distros Project' Defunct distros are distributions that are either no longer viable or completely discontinued. These pages are candidates for exporting to the Dead Linux wiki better known as the Mausoleum. This project is in pre-launch stage, once implemented this will be an ongoing project, as distributions fall to the way side periodically over the years. 'Resources and Questions' A few places for help on odds and ends as well as questions answered, 'Templates' For help with templates see: *Template Wiki *Help Page Templates *Help Template Types 'PD Linux images' I'm not sure it's the correct place, but I found a collection of public domain images (and penguin images too). If you've ever been looking for that kind of stuff, have fun. :) Szoferka (page on Wikia). 01:55, 25 June 2006 (UTC) 'Importing articles from WP' Hi, what about importing articles from Wikipedia/Wikibooks as starting material for the wiki? I mean, I've read the above and I understand it's a different scope, but it can provide raw material to work on. --Cyclopia 12:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : The problem with importing raw material is that it often tends to stay that way. For example, someone once copied the entire article about the X Window System. The X Window System is a good thing to have an article about, mind you, but it also created an extremely large number of red links in the , for articles that do not, will not, and should not exist on this wiki. If information on Wikipedia or Wikibooks is useful, then feel free to right a new, clean, Linux-centric article with that information or link to it. But please, please, pleeeeeeease don't just copy it over. That will just cause even more maintenance overhead. Inclusivedisjunction 03:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Foreign language Linux wikis * * * * * * * * * * I found the above foreign-language Linux wikis. Only the first six are correctly to this wiki. With an administrator's permission, I'd like to have the last four interlanguage linked to this wiki, and to each other. This will help the international Linux community to expand. Would you permit me to do this? Or, you can do it yourself at Community Central. Elecbullet (talk) 02:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Site Admin